


Take Care.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which taehyung decides to take his job of basically babysitting min yoongi one step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_yovita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_yovita/gifts).



> this is shameless, and i'm not sorry.

The problem with being Min Yoongi's secretary was that he worked long fucking hours and he was about as sociable as a moray eel, so Taehyung spent a lot of time entertaining himself on his computer, answering the phones, and telling people, _he's not available right now, can I take a message for you?_

Taehyung didn't _have_ to stay in the office as long as Yoongi did. The producer had a voicemail but the problem was he never checked it, he preferred the handwritten notes Taehyung gave him and had told Taehyung so, quietly offered him a raise if he would keep up with Yoongi's hours. And, since Taehyung was a dragon and hoarded money like some people hoarded food or shoes or something, he'd agreed. Double-digit an hour salary wasn't bad for a kid with no college degree and lavender hair.

So he stayed for the long haul, ten to nine. The office was completely closed after that so the two of them had to leave, Taehyung walking to his Honda and Yoongi heading for his black BMW. Sometimes the differences between them astounded Taehyung. Yoongi put a lot of emphasis on appearances, so he dressed sharply, drove a nice car, had soft dark hair and elegantly expensive accessories. Taehyung put a lot of emphasis on looking _good,_ so he wore stylish clothes and makeup, had lavender hair and he _liked_ his electric blue early 2000s Civic and had no intention of getting rid of it, Thank You Very Much.

“See you tomorrow, boss!” Taehyung chirped, and Yoongi waved awkwardly, like he always did. Taehyung felt bad for him. On a scale of one to ten, Yoongi's interpersonal skills were at negative four, and that was part of why he'd chosen Taehyung out of all the applicants for the job, probably.

Taehyung knew there had been suspicions, doubts, when he started. The rest of the office management didn't think he was capable, they thought he was too loud and too young and too stupid, but Yoongi had fought for him and so he'd stayed and he did his job _well._ He liked it. He liked keeping track of Yoongi's projects, his incoming and outgoing mail, arranging his meetings and making sure he had lunch from the sandwich place down the street that made a Rueben he was fond of. He liked to take care of Yoongi, since in all honesty, Yoongi was really bad at taking care of himself.

At least, in the office.

Taehyung watched him drive away and hummed under his breath, climbing into his car. Tomorrow was Friday: he'd pick up a large Americano on the way into the office and maybe one of those raspberry scones that made Yoongi's eyes light up whenever he saw one, even though the rest of his facial expression didn't change. He'd looked extra tired that day...

 _Maybe I'll bring him two,_ Taehyung thought to himself, turning up his stereo and jerking the car into gear for the drive home to his apartment.

~

Sure enough, the sight of _two_ raspberry scones had Yoongi almost _smiling_ as Taehyung set them on his desk. “There you go,” he said, humming. “I'll be out front, let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” Yoongi replied, and Taehyung took a hard look at him when Yoongi looked back down at his desk. He looked tired, still. Sort of... Sickly. Like he hadn't slept in a week or five. In the three years Taehyung had been working for Yoongi, he'd never seen him get sick, or even _look_ vaguely ill, so it was disconcerting and worrisome.

He went back out to his desk, trying to ignore the little worryworm in his belly. Yoongi was fine. He was tired, he was overworked—it was Friday, he'd have the weekend to recover, and Monday was a holiday, so he'd have some extra time.

Taehyung busied himself with re-writing the schedule for the next week in better form, color-coded as always and easy to read. He'd always been interested in color theory, and he'd always been good at studying, so it was easy to do. He was halfway through Thursday when Yoongi called his desk phone, as he sometimes did when he wanted another coffee, or had a question about a client coming in.

“Yes~” Taehyung said, smiling.

“I think I'm going to go home early, Taehyung,” Yoongi said, and Taehyung almost dropped the phone. “I've got one more meeting coming in, but you don't need to stay. I'll make sure you get paid for the full day, so you can go.”

Yoongi didn't leave the office early. He'd never left the office early, not once in all three years, and Taehyung found himself mumbling an “all right” before putting the phone back down, feeling disoriented. He could go. Home? He supposed that this begged the question, _what the hell am I going to do with the rest of my afternoon,_ but honestly it was so out of character he had to make sure his boss wasn't joking or something. Not that he ever joked, but still!

He walked to Yoongi's office door and knocked gently.

“Come in.”

“Yoongi,” Taehyung said, poking his head through the open door, brow furrowed. “Are you sure you don't need me to stay? Is it a personal meeting? I should be here if it's business, it's going to look bad if I'm not--”

Taehyung stopped speaking when he realized Yoongi was falling to the floor. He'd been standing at his desk, one hand gripping the edge and now he was slipping, dropping to his knees and Taehyung threw himself into the room, dove to catch him before his head could smash into the side of the desk or the floor.

“Yoongi,” he breathed, panic giving his heart a ruthless squeeze. “Boss? Are you okay?” Clearly he wasn't, but he protested otherwise, trying to push up and away from Taehyung without any success because Taehyung had no intention of letting him stand up, if all he was going to do was fall over. “Please tell me your meeting is with a doctor.”

“Taehyung,” Yoongi said, his voice tight like it was when he was agitated. “I told you to go home.”

“No offense Boss but,” Taehyung steeled himself, swallowed. “I'm not leaving when you look this bad. You just _fell over._ How are you supposed to get home?”

“I'll sleep on the couch,” Yoongi said, and Taehyung blanched. “I've done it before.”

“What,” he yelped, and Yoongi winced. “Sorry, sorry, just—Yoongi, you can't sleep on the _couch,_ god, you'll ruin your back forever—come on, up, lets go,” he all but dragged Yoongi to a large chair and sat him down, crouching to look up at him. Sweaty, pale, a hard and blotchy blush on his cheeks. His eyes looked swollen and they were ringed with dark circles; he was _exhausted,_ he was _sick._

“You look _awful,_ ” Taehyung whispered, hating himself for not noticing that morning, for being blinded by Yoongi's almost-smile and for not paying attention like he was supposed to, like he always did. Yoongi hummed and closed his eyes. “Yoongi. Boss, come on, you need to stay awake. Is it a doctor that's coming?”

“No,” Yoongi replied, and Taehyung pursed his lips.

“I'm calling to cancel. You're not in any state to see anyone.”

“Taehyung, I can handle myself--”

“You look like you're about to pass out,” Taehyung replied, voice hard. “I'm canceling your meeting, and I'm taking you to the hospital.”

“You're not my mother,” Yoongi said, and no matter how much “boss bite” he tried to put into it, Taehyung would not be swayed. He was already jerking for Yoongi's phone, checking his desk planner for the phone number. The meeting was personal, with someone named Kim Namjoon, and Taehyung scowled as he looked over at Yoongi, sitting in the chair with his head tipped towards his shoulder and his breathing shallow.

 _Hello?_ Came the voice from the other end of the line.

“Ah, hello, is this Kim Namjoon?”

_Yes, who is this?_

“My name is Kim Taehyung, I'm Min Yoongi's secretary. Unfortunately he's not going to be able to make your meeting today, so if you don't mind calling on Tuesday to reschedule--”

 _I'm already here,_ Namjoon said. _So he's just gonna have to deal with it._

“Namjoon, I'm sorry, but Yoongi is in no state to see anyone at the moment--”

_I'm coming in._

Taehyung heard the voice from outside the door and slammed the phone down, launching himself between the door and the chair Yoongi was collapsed into. Kim Namjoon looked like some kind of hooligan, and Taehyung swallowed hard. He wore dark jeans and boots, a leather jacket and his hair was silver, bright and shining. He didn't _look_ like someone Yoongi was friends with and Taehyung reached back to brace himself on the chair. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to physically remove someone from the premises, but he wanted to avoid it if he could. He was wearing a brand new shirt. And he needed to take Yoongi to the hospital.

“Sir, I believe I told you that Yoongi--”

“Can't make it, yeah yeah, where is he?”

“Sir--”

“Seriously, it's important.” Namjoon had an easy way of speaking, and he didn't _seem_ threatening, but Taehyung wasn't taking any chances! He needed to get Yoongi to the hospital! He was sick!

“Namjoon,” Yoongi rasped. “Shut the fuck up.”

Taehyung blinked. Yoongi never swore. Ever.

“Ah, so you're here after all,” Namjoon said, waltzing right around the other side of the chair before stopping and looking down at Yoongi. “You look fuckin' terrible.”

“I _told you,_ ” Taehyung hissed. “That he's in _no state_ to be having meetings! So if you don't _mind,_ I'm going to take him to the hospital. Please leave the office immediately.”

“What's wrong with him?”

“I'm right here, you fucktrumpet,” Yoongi growled, and Taehyung turned to offer his hands to Yoongi.

“Come on, Boss. You need to see a doctor.”

“I'm fine,”

“You don't look fine,” Namjoon pointed out, though he made no move to assist Yoongi and what kind of friend was he anyway, jesus, if he wasn't going to help than he needed to _get out of the way._

“Boss. Please.” Taehyung kept his hands out and eventually Yoongi took them, having to be pulled out of the chair only to stagger forward into Taehyung's chest. “All right, all right easy Boss, come on. Lets get you to a doctor.”

“Just want to go home,” Yoongi replied, his voice muffled in Taehyung's collar.

“After you go to the hospital, I promise.”

~

Taehyung did _not_ appreciate how Namjoon followed them to the hospital. He didn't _like_ him, didn't like how familiar he was with Yoongi, didn't like how he asked stupid questions like _how long are we gonna be here_ and _should I just go get it myself, just gimme your housekeys_ while Yoongi received an IV restore whatever nutrients he'd been losing via exhaustion and overwork and stress.

“I'll need you to fill out these forms when you have a minute, sir--”

“I can do it,” Taehyung replied, taking the clipboard from the nurse even as Yoongi spluttered in protest. He filled it out easily: name, birthday, address, social security number. Medical history, allergies, preexisting conditions, Yoongi didn't smoke though he occasionally drank, and when Taehyung was finished he set aside the clipboard and turned back to his employer. Yoongi was staring at him through his swollen eyes and Taehyung found himself blushing.

“What.”

“Nothing,” Yoongi replied, coughing noisily and closing his eyes before opening them. “Namjoon. My keys are in the bag, go get it and head out. I guess I'm not gonna make it tonight.”

“Don't worry about it,” Namjoon replied, seeming to be very grateful for the chance to leave. “I'll make sure it all goes over okay.”

“Thanks.”

Taehyung glared at Namjoon until he was out the door. Only then did he turn back to Yoongi, legs crossed. “So what's his deal, mm? I've never met him.”

“He's...” Yoongi sighed. “He's a friend of mine.”

“Some friend,” Taehyung mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and outright scowling at the floor.

“It's not like that,” Yoongi replied. “He's not like you. I do music for him sometimes. I was... Supposed to go out to this club opening tonight, but I guess I'm staying home, huh.”

“Like me?” Taehyung asked, turning to look at Yoongi and blinking.

“Yeah.”

“What's that mean,” he asked, and Yoongi turned away a little, pursing his mouth.

“He's not... The kind of friend you are.”

Taehyung wanted to ask what that meant, but he didn't.

~

Taehyung promised himself he would take better care of Yoongi, from then on. His boss would have no reason to collapse at his desk looking like death, damn it all. He paid extra attention, dragged Yoongi out of his office for lunch, sometimes managed to convince him to leave at eight instead of nine. If Yoongi didn't like the way Taehyung was mother-henning him, he didn't say anything about it, and he certainly didn't... _Seem_ resentful, so Taehyung kept doing it.

Lunches out, light dinners in the office, more time between his meetings and a few more vacation days. Taehyung was determined to take care of Yoongi, even if it meant more work for him. He was his boss. He was his boss and he liked him a lot, and Yoongi had stuck up for him when no one else thought he could do that job and that was special to Taehyung, because no one ever thought he could do anything.

But he could. He could and he was proving it every day, like now, as he carried in take-away from Yoongi's favorite Vietnamese place, smiling as he set it on the coffee table between the chairs in front of Yoongi's huge desk. “Come eat,” he said, and Yoongi rolled his eyes but came around to sit beside him.

That was a bit unusual. Usually Yoongi sat across from him, but Taehyung didn't think much of it. The two of them ate in relative silence, the only sound the music from Yoongi's computer.

“Taehyung,” he said, his voice low.

“Mm?”

“I'm going to change your job title.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. I think _secretary_ is... Mm. It understates what you do. So I think I'm going to change your title to _Personal Assistant._ Is that all right?”

“Of course,” Taehyung replied.

“It means a few more duties, unfortunately,” Yoongi said. “But I'll make sure you're compensated for them.”

“Like what?”

“Spending more time with me, for one,” Yoongi started, and Taehyung laughed.

“Aah, Boss if you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was say so. I like spending time with you.” Yoongi's eyes lit up the same way they did when he saw a raspberry scone on his desk and Taehyung smiled brightly. “Don't make that face, it shouldn't surprise you. Of course I like spending time with you. We're friends, right?”

“...I wish we were more than friends, Taehyung.”

Taehyung paused. Turned that sentence over in his head and thought about the way Yoongi was turning away from him, looking down at the floor. He didn't like it. Yoongi looked embarrassed, or upset, and either way he didn't like it at all.

“In what way?” Taehyung asked, and Yoongi swallowed hard. “Boss,” he said, reaching out with one hand to grab Yoongi's forearm before he could get away. “Boss. Don't walk away from me, please, this is important. In what way?”

Yoongi pursed his lips and Taehyung reached out to smooth back his hair, smiling with great fondness. The older man was so darling, sometimes. Yoongi could intimidate clients, he could control the rest of the floor staff, he was fearless and fierce but here he was, blushing at the idea of talking about his feelings. It was cute. And a bit pathetic, because honestly it was 2016, people should learn to speak freely about their feelings.

“I want you to spend more time with me,” Yoongi settled on saying.

“In the office, kind of way? Out at a bar, kind of way, or... In the holding hands kind of way?” Taehyung asked, and Yoongi pursed his mouth more tightly. It had to be painful, and Taehyung watched as Yoongi's teeth ripped into his lower lip.

But his hand was slipping into Taehyung's, small and warm, the blunt tips of his fingers bumping Taehyung's palm and his thumb hooking under Taehyung's own. The sensation was... Was nice, and Taehyung thought about Yoongi in the hospital six months ago, thought about his pale face and his sweet, sleepy smile when Taehyung was finally told he had to leave, that they'd be keeping Yoongi overnight but only for observation. _I'll be back in the morning, Yoongi!_ he'd said, and Yoongi had smiled, really smiled back at him.

Taehyung squeezed his fingers around Yoongi's. “I don't think I can work for you if we spend more time like this, technically,” he said, and Yoongi looked thoughtfully down at their hands. Taehyung rubbed his thumb over soft skin, and he smiled. “Then again, I guess if we're not really obvious about it, no one has to know, huh.”

“No one at the office, anyway,” Yoongi replied, and his expression was so warm and soft that there was no way Taehyung was going to be able to resist the temptation to lean over and tenderly kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Okay,” he said. “I'd like that, Yoongi.”

~

Dating Yoongi wasn't a whole lot different than being his secretary, honestly. He handled all of his _personal assistant_ duties and on top of that he met Yoongi for coffee in the morning and took him out for late-night desserts at night. Sometimes they went out to a club where one of Yoongi's friends was Djing! Imagine Taehyung's surprise when he found out that not only did Yoongi have a life beyond the office but it was an _exciting_ life, one where he had crazy friends and made music and dressed in these sinful jeans that cupped his tiny little ass and—

Okay he was getting distracted.

He was getting ready to leave, but Yoongi was still in the middle of a task, so he'd have to convince him that the world was not going to fall apart if he didn't finish the release _right now_ before the two of them would be able to leave.

“Yoongi~” he called, heading into the room. “Come on, it's time to go.”

“Mmhm,” Yoongi replied, his eyes fixed on his computer screen, the laptop on the coffee table in front of him as he perched on the edge like a nervous cat and re-watched the video he'd been editing all damned day. Taehyung rolled his eyes and climbed over the back of the chair to sit directly behind his boss—boyfriend. After 9pm they were boyfriends, Yoongi had made that very, very clear.

“Yoongi,” he said again, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist and tugging him back against his legs. “Come on, it's late, we need to go home.”

“I'm almost done,” Yoongi insisted, and Taehyung sighed, wiggling up so his chest was pressed to Yoongi's back and let his hands slide from belly to thigh, tracing his fingertips over Yoongi's slacks. “Taehyung,” he said, warned really, but there wasn't much bite in his voice and it wouldn't be the first time Taehyung used his... Physical prowess to get Yoongi out of the office. Sometimes he thought Yoongi did it on purpose, got difficult about the two of them leaving, just so he could get this.

“Boss, we need to go,” Taehyung replied, his lips close to Yoongi's ear, enjoying the way the older man shuddered, the way his back arched forward and then pushed back. “Come on,” he pressed a kiss to Yoongi's neck. “Let me take you home, huh?”

“Taehyung, I'm _working,_ ” Yoongi whispered, and he kissed his soft, white neck again, let his lips linger to feel Yoongi's pulse, fast and hard as always, like he was panicked. “That feels good.”

“Yeah? Imagine how much better it'd feel if we were at your place,” Taehyung said, wickedness curling into his voice. He liked doing this to Yoongi. It was his _favorite,_ if he was honest. Getting the older man riled up, getting him irritated. They couldn't do too much of anything in the office, there were too many cameras, but Taehyung knew that sitting like this, no one could see anything, aside from the two of them just sitting. “We could get undressed, sit on the couch just like this... I could reach down and...” Taehyung traced his fingertips over Yoongi's groin and enjoyed the way his breath picked up. It hadn't taken much for Taehyung to figure out that Yoongi was an absolute control freak over every other aspect of his life, and so he was completely willing to bend to someone elses will in bed. It was hot. Yoongi was always so crisp, calm and in control, and it was amazing to see him start to pull apart at the edges just because of Taehyung's voice.

“You could do it here,” Yoongi whispered. “Office camera turns off at ni... Nine fifteen,” he shivered, tried to open his legs and couldn't because Taehyung's were pressed to either side of him.

“Oh? Do you want me to get you off in here?” Taehyung almost laughed, kissing Yoongi's ear and neck. “I can, Boss. I totally can.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi replied, tipping his head back onto Taehyung's shoulder and kissing his jaw. “I want that.”

They'd done this before: kissing (necking, really) and getting one another off with their clothes still on and it was still as hot as it had been the first time, with Yoongi pressed against his desk and his hand down the front of Taehyung's jeans while Taehyung held on to said desk for dear life and all but begged for more.

“Your wish is my command,” Taehyung teased, and he unbuttoned Yoongi's slacks, slipped his hands down the front of his briefs. Yoongi wore tight, sporty briefs that hugged what little body he had, and his erection was already straining against them as Taehyung's fingers slipped beneath the waistband and stroked gently at his cock, touched the soft skin of his balls. “Boss, you're already hard for me. So fucking sexy when you want me,” Taehyung bit gently at Yoongi's ear and was rewarded with that soft little moan-sigh, the one that made his own cock twitch.

“Taehyung,” Yoongi breathed, reaching to rest his fingertips into Taehyung's hair. Taehyung pushed against his hand and hummed when Yoongi scratched his nails, gripped the short strands. He smirked when Yoongi jerked up, gasping as Taehyung properly gripped his cock and gave a soft tug. “Tae--”

“You're so gorgeous,” Taehyung whispered, and he could feel Yoongi starting to un-tense right in front of him, he could feel him starting to relax even as his hips and thighs kicked up for attention, as his neck strained while his back curled. The video he'd been watching had ended and now it was just the black end screen and Taehyung could see their vague reflection. “So gorgeous when you want me. Bet you'd let me do anything, huh? Suck you off, bend you over this coffee table and eat you out.”

“ _Tae--_ ”

“Is that what you want?” Taehyung asked, and Yoongi shook his head, reaching down to pull Taehyung's hand out of his pants and push away, all but tearing his shirt over his head and shoving his slacks down. He was skinny and pale and Taehyung leaned forward to kiss that soft belly, humming in approval. “Come on, boss, take what you want.”

Yoongi licked his lips and unbuttoned Taehyung's shirt. It was sexy as fuck when Yoongi did something because he'd been told to do what he wanted: unbearably obscene as he fumbled through the buttons and trying to get Taehyung's slacks open, yanking them down his hips and getting up into his lap. Taehyung didn't stop him, didn't try to control his movements. Just watched as he got down lower and kissed him when he came down far enough, hands coming up to cup his tiny little ass and— _oh._

“Fuck, boss, _Yoongi._ ”

Yoongi was wet between the cheeks and there was a piece of black silicon—a plug, he was wearing a fucking plug and just when Taehyung thought his boss couldn't get any hotter he went and did shit like that! “Have you been wearing this all day,” he asked, voice hard and low. “Have you had this plug in your ass all day?”

“No,” Yoongi breathed, whining as Taehyung pushed and pulled, feeling the resistance as he tried to pull it out and couldn't. “No, just—since eight, shit, _Tae_.”

“Christ, you put this in in the bathroom didn't you,” Taehyung could have fucking drooled, the visual was so good—Yoongi, straining over the counter, working a plug into his tiny little ass and _shit,_ shit his cock was twitching and his belly was tightening and Yoongi was _squirming_ in his lap like a fucking teenager, fuck. “You're so fucking hot, Boss, gotta let me get this out, can I fuck you, _please_ tell me I can fuck you.” The thought that Yoongi might say no was unbearable, but Taehyung wouldn't do anything unless he was told it was okay. Even the first time, even when Yoongi had kissed him Taehyung had asked if it was okay to grip him, to pull him in, to kiss his neck.

But now, as Yoongi spread his thighs and Taehyung cupped the back of them, fingertips pressed to the base of that plug and pushing it in, it didn't seem like he was going to say no.

“ _Yes,_ ” Yoongi hissed, arching his back and Taehyung gripped the plug, held the base and rocked it until it started to come out to the tune of Yoongi hissing in Taehyung's hair, his fingers fisted in it, his chest against Taehyung's face. “Fuck, _fuck, aah--_ ” Taehyung felt the toy slip out and couldn't stop it from slipping through his fingers, though he felt it's width as it dropped to the floor, felt the rush of hot lubricant as Yoongi grunted and clenched his muscles tight to try and keep it in. “Fuck, fuck, get in me, get your dick in me now now now Taehyung _now--_ ”

Yoongi was already spreading his legs and it was all Taehyung could do to get a hand around his cock and make sure the slide was easy. Fuck the cushions, fuck his clothes, Yoongi was sliding down his dick, raw and wet and shit, _shit_ it felt so fucking good. Taehyung'd had on and off boyfriends over the last few years but Yoongi. Yoongi, in his lap, this was the best, the _best._ Nothing could beat it. Nothing could beat the little noise Yoongi made, the grunt-whine as he sank down, spread his legs, threw his head back and trusted Taehyung to hold him up when he kept arching, fingernails clawing into the leather.

Nothing Taehyung could ever have would be better than Min Yoongi, reaching to clutch his shoulder, sitting up and throwing himself into a kiss, rocking his hips and raking his nails over Taehyung's scalp. He was too beautiful, and Taehyung cared too much for him.

“Boss, Yoongi, fuck, oh god--” it was savage, Yoongi was _savage_ as he fisted his hands in Taehyung's hair and worked himself on his dick, moving up and down, flexing his legs and snarling against his lips. “Please, oh please bounce, please Boss _please,_ ” Taehyung whined against his lips and held Yoongi's waist tight in his hands, helping him to move up and down, up and down, bounce, the wet slap of their skin the most fucking disgusting, erotic thing he'd ever heard.

“Love your cock,” Yoongi panted, his chest heaving, blushed with the effort of moving, thighs shaking with strain. Taehyung looked at him like he was the only person on the planet, watched him, leaned to suck at the sweat on his throat and kiss his hairline. “Fuck, wanted you, wanted you the minute you fucking walked in here with that orange hair, Taehyung, _Taehyung_ fuck, shit,” he was panting and he was so beautiful, sweating, raking his nails down Taehyung's chest as he moved up and down.

“Wait, wait Boss wait please wait--” Taehyung had to hold him, had to grab at him and force his weight down and Yoongi made this peculiar little mewling noise, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Taehyung's neck and hold on. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

“Shit,” Yoongi whispered, clinging. “Shit. Sorry, just, _fuck._ ” Taehyung felt Yoongi clench, felt him squeeze and heard him groan into his ear. “So good,” Taehyung heard, felt the kiss on his neck. “Knew it would be. Taehyung, knew it.”

“Yoongi,” Taehyung whispered, turning his head to meet Yoongi's lips with his, holding his waist and groan when he squeezed. “God. So hot.”

“Tighter,” Yoongi said, pressing himself closer. “Tighter, Taehyung, hold on tighter.” Taehyung groaned and wrapped his arms around Yoongi, hooked his hands over his shoulders and squeezed, squeezed like the world was trying to rip them apart from one another. “Yes,” Yoongi nearly sobbed.

“Yoongi,” Taehyung whispered into his neck, biting, holding him tightly, pushing him down. “Yoongi, shit, I--”

“Don't,” Yoongi said, rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing his dick over Taehyung's belly and bracketing his arms on either side of his head, fisting his hands in his hair and kissing him, biting his lips, “Don't let go, don't let go, Taehyung, Taehyung please I need—so fucking close please tighter tighter--”

And Taehyung didn't let go, gripped Yoongi and let him fuck himself down, let him hold on and sob into his mouth as he came in a hot splatter between their bellies, clenching up and curling forward as he sucked at Taehyung's lip.

“Cum in me,” Yoongi whispered. “God, I need it, need you, please baby please, Tae baby please--”

Even if Yoongi hadn't been so fucking hot and wet, so tight and perfect in Taehyung's lap, even if he hadn't been clinging to him and rubbing his dick in his own cum against their bellies Taehyung would have been helpless to say no, helpless against the sheer desperation in his voice.

Taehyung pushed up and pulled Yoongi down and came so fucking hard he thought he was going to die, stars sparking off and his entire body shaking, hos face pressed into Yoongi's neck, sucking a bruise, biting his ear.

For a few long moments they just held on to one another. Yoongi trembled and Taehyung held on to his back, smoothed his hands down his back, kissed his neck and chest.

“Boss?” Taehyung whispered, shivering as his skin started to cool. “Boss.”

“I'm okay,” he replied, still holding on, slowly relaxing, letting his body calm on top of Taehyung and it felt like... It felt like love, it felt perfect and shit, _shit._ Taehyung was in love with his boss. He was in love with Min Yoongi, and he didn't fucking care. “I'm okay, Taehyung.”

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked, rubbing at Yoongi's back and kissing the side of his head.

“Yeah,” he nodded, relaxing further, kissing Taehyung's neck and god it felt good, this felt better than the sex, the two of them sitting on the couch, cradled together, just holding one another. Taehyung never wanted to get up.

“Does... Does this change anything, boss?”

“...Not if you don't want it to, Taehyung. But...” he laughed, soft and musical and goofy. “But I think it'd be nice if things changed, right?”

“...Yeah,” Taehyung replied, relaxing back into the couch and bringing Yoongi with him, cupping his jaw and bringing his face up to kiss his red, red lips. “Yeah, Yoongi.” For a few long moments, Yoongi was very quiet, and Taehyung thought he might have fallen asleep.

“We should go home, baby,” he said, and Taehyung smiled, turning his head to kiss his cheek, his lips.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Yeah, lets go home. You'll let me make you dinner, right?”

“If you insist.”

“I do. We kind of skipped the first date niceties and I like cooking.”

“All right,” Yoongi laughed, groaning as he shifted and lifted, then sank back down. “...Maybe in a few minutes baby, okay?”

“Take all the time you need Boss,” Taehyung said, and Yoongi laughed, his smile bright and gummy and silly and Taehyung loved it. He _loved_ it.

“I thought I wasn't _Boss_ anymore,”

“Why can't you be Boss and Boyfriend?”

“I'm almost positive that's illegal somehow.”

“Only if someone else knows about it.”

“You give me a lot of credit,” Yoongi laughed. “Thinking I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off you.”

“I promise I'll make up for it.”

“Deal,” he replied. “Deal. But you'll take care of me, right?”

“Of course,” Taehyung whispered. “In every way you let me.”

“In every way you can,” Yoongi said.

“In every way I can.”

 

 


End file.
